super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Lord Hater (SSDB)
Lord Hater is a villainous figure and the primary antagonist of the animated TV show Wander Over Yonder. Character Description Not much is known about the evil lord, only that he must've known Wander from way back. He seems to have a deep hatred for the little guy and tries to remain cool everytime Wander's being annoying. If he gets annoyed to its peak, he'll lose it and try to destroy anyone who was annoying him. He is the leader of an army called the Watchdogs which obey him every command, especially Peepers, his right-hand man. Other than Wander and Sylvia, Hater also despises Emperor Awesome and his army as well. In Super Smash Disney Brothers Lord Hater makes his first appearance outside of the show as an unlockable playable villain character. Hater is slow but his powers are great for disposing easily of others. His Neutral Special is to shoot a spark on the ground. His Side Special is to throw a minion. His Up Special is to do a high jump. His Down Special is to punch the ground, inducing an electric shockwave. His in-game description here: LORD HATER "The lord of evil arrives to the stage in a shocking matter! Ready to shock others with his abilities or show just how much hate he has inside of him!" Attributes Hater is a slow character but his attack power and special powers are all good enough to hold himself in a difficult battle. His attacks normally include darkness elements or electric elements to them. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Hater slashes with his claws and finishes with a shock. *Forward Tilt: Hater extends the tip of his index finger which transmits darkness energy. *Up Tilt: The bolt-like horns on Hater's head extend upwards. Doing electric damage. *Down Tilt: Hater points his finger forward which transmits electricity forward. *Dash Attack: Hater does a tackle. *Forward Smash: Hater creates a wall of darkness energy which does consecutive hits to a character. After the last hit, the victim is sent flying. *Up Smash: Hater extends his hands up in the sky as a lightning bolt falls on him. Like Pikachu's Down Special, the lightning bolt doesn't reach the sky but appears from a cloud not far from Hater. *Down Smash: Hater punches the ground forward to make darkness energy rise up next to him. *Neutral Air: Hater spins in the air as he extends his hands which are filled with electricity and darkness at the same time. *Forward Air: Hater puts his hands together and smashes them down while filled with electricity. *Back Air: Hater holds out his hand to make a darkness wall form behind him. *Up Air: Hater pinches the air above him numerous times. *Down Air: Hater smashes his claw down while filled with darkness. *Pummel: Hater shocks the victim. *Forward Throw: Hater headbutts the victim forward. *Back Throw: A dark ball throws the victim away behind Hater. *Up Throw: Hater makes an ice pillar rise from the ground above the victim. *Down Throw: The enemy falls down and Hater summons a lightning bolt to strike on the enemy. *Floor (back): Hater slashes his claws forward. *Floor (front): Hater slashes forward and backwards. *Floor (trip): Hater slashes forward. *Edge (<100%): Hater quickly charges forward while imbued in electricity. *Edge (100%+): Hater slowly climbs to the stage and swipes his claw. *Neutral-Special: Hater shoots a spark at the ground. The spark will stay there for some time and will damage anyone near it. If the spark bit thrown by Hater instead of hitting the ground hits an enemy, the spark will latch on to them and do damage. *Side-Special: Hater will throw a Watchdog forward. Sometimes, he'll throw Peepers instead. The Watchdog will trip and fall on opponents and shoot weak lasers at enemies. Peepers will act as your second partner and will shoot bigger lasers and do one-two punches. *Up-Special: Hater high-jumps upwards while imbued in electricity. *Down-Special: Hater pounds the ground to create an electric shockwave. *Final Smash: The Time Has Come!: Hater watches as the planets align above him. He gets on his ship and the ship gains a mystical power from the planets. The ship can shoot lasers, rays or ram forward. Since it is imbued in mystical power, the mere touch will do damage. Taunts *Up: Hater accidentally shocks his pinkie. *Side: Hater starts dancing for a bit. *Down: Hater starts laughing maniacly. On-Screen Appearance A horde of Watchdogs (and Peepers) drop Lord Hater off and then disappear. Cheer Male Voices: Lord! Female Voices: Hater! Male Voices: Lord! Female Voices: Hater! Victory Theme A darker remix of the Wander Over Yonder opening theme. Victory Poses *Hater starts laughing as he holds Emperor Awesome's crown. *Hater pats Peepers on the back and starts laughing. *Hater draws electricity from his hands and gets a grin on his face. Event Matches *Event 13: Later Hater!: As Wander, defeat Lord Hater in the level Epic Battlefield Temple. *Event 21: Hater and Hades: Defeat Hater and Hades as any character on a time limit. *Event 30: Masterminds: Defeat Disney's greatest villains. Role in Adventure Mode Lord Hater and his army appear as one of the main antagonists working for the other villains. He normally appears when Wander is present or just to cause trouble. He seems to be good friends with Hades. Quotes from Adventure Mode "YOU!! What do YOU want now?! Can't you see I'm busy DESTROYING the heroes?!" Hater to Peepers. "Lord Awesome on our team?! Seriously! I can't stand that idiot!" Hater arguing with Maleficient. "Hades?! Haha! The only one in this darn team who actually understands things!" Hater talking with Hades. Costumes *Lord of the Hate: Hater's normal appearance. *Green Hate: Hater's green appearance. *Blue Hate: Hater's blue appearance. *Yellow Hate: Hater's yellow appearance. *Purple Hate: Hater's purple appearance. *Horned Hater: Hater made to resemble the Horned King. Trivia *According to Nintendo and Disney, they decided to add Wander Over Yonder things despite not much being known of the series as of yet. Category:SSDB Characters Category:SSDB Villains Category:Super Smash Disney Brothers Category:MoleFreak23